Pride (Part 2)
Pride (Part 2) is the eighth episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Derrick prepares his soldier to fight, as the rest goes out to help stop Stefan's men from taking over the base and destroying them. Bock and Mario join in to help assist Hendrix, as they fly to LZ, to fight there a way to Stefan location, while Hendrix makes another speech, as fate decides today, as he vows to end this once and for all. Doctor Hawkins fears a full-blown war zone, on Stefan's forces, as he stole drones and jets. as Doctor Hawkins reveals to Hendrix with the Copter, with weapons with un-killable weapons, as they turn the system on the Copter gun, as Hendrix uses the stick to operate, as Doctor Hawkins files to guide Hendrix all the way. Oracle tells Doctor Hawkins that, Stefan is in Yields Courts, as he got drones and weapons to try and take the copter down, as Oracle assist Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins, as they destroy supplies, taking down enemies with a rubber gun and also destroying the drones. As they took down many, while Providence Accord forces took over other bases that Stefan destroy or haven't destroy, while Bock and Mario are already at Yields Court, while Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins took down more drones before landing. As Stefan heard and was angry, as his men were shot by rubber guns, as Kate was there too, as they land to the Lz, to fight all the way, to stop Stefan. Doctor Hawkins meets up with the team, tells that Stefan is dangerous, as Hendrix will take care of him, while they try to destroy the weapon, that can rip through military bases that it's sealed inside. Hendrix and his team fight all the way the military base, as they enter, more men came to attack Hendrix team, while Hendrix deals with Stefan alone. As they battle each other again. Doctor Hawkins and her team plant a bomb to destroy the W.M.D that Stefan use, which is no more, as Hendrix continues to still have the upper hand, as the battle was intense, Hendrix decides to activate the self destruct mode in the Cybernetics, which ruin Stefan's suit, as they were blasted into the forest, while the rest of Stefan's men where defeated. As Stefan suit is heating up, as he punches Hendrix three times, but Hendrix was strong, as he unlocks his new Cybernetics ability, fury attack, which helps Hendrix get the upper hand, as Stefan lost it in anger, as Hendrix beate him easily with few punches and a blast to destroy his suit, as he ran away in defeat. Doctor Hawkins hugs Hendrix, that he defeated Stefan and his army forced the surrender in defeat. As Hendrix Cybernetics is back online, before Stefan punches him three times. As Hendrix got the map and Tanon, that Stefan has. Map of the military with the Tanon is being put safely in Providence HQ, so where villains can't touch it. Everyone in the Providence Accord praises Hendrix for an amazing fight, to stop Stefan's forces. As Hendrix will vow to find Klaus, next. As Stefan suffers a mental breakdown after his defeat. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins both saw him, as Stefan was kicked in the guts by Doctor Hawkins, as Hendrix tells his name "Hendrix, Hendrix Underwood" as was kicked by Hendrix, as the screen went black. Episode Moments * Stefan's men destroy and ruined many military bases around America * Providence Accord taking care of Stefan's men and defeated them, surrounding it in defeat * Stefan suit was destroyed in self-destruct mode, that Hendrix activate in his Cybernetics * Stefan was defeated in humiliated by Hendrix and his team * Yields Court is saved by Hendrix's team * Hendrix got a lot of praise in the media and Providence Accord members Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Providence Accord Solider * Captain Thomas James * Mayor Tyrone Brooklyn * Jay Rook * Bob Cullen * Audrey Billings * Bill McAllen Villains * Stefan * Stefan's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia *Hendrix says his name, like in James Bond, that Hendrix watched *Doctor Hawkins created theses bombs to destroy weapons, as Doctor Hawkins tested it off-screen and it worked *Cybernetics self-destruct mode was activated itself, as Hendrix put the chip inside, to gain it back to normal *Stefan laugh insane like Azula, from The Last Airbender, who voiced by Grey Griffin, who also voice Doctor Hawkins in this show *Copter gun is un-killable because it's made out of rubber gun *Providence Accord, hails Hendrix, for his speech and guidance to battle, as Derrick was impressed *Providence Accord have different nicknames like Alpha, Delta, Echo See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Andrea Romano Category:Stefan's Arc